


Taming the Beast

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Full Moon, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will helps his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Hannibal gets restless every time there's full moon, worried that he might end up hurting Will. But Will always helps to cheer his werewolf husband up.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some fluff of Will and his wolf hubby!   
> The prompt is "Full Moon" from day 20 of Hannictober

Will opened his eyes, glancing at the other side of the bed. Hannibal wasn't there. He sighed, already knowing the reason. He got up, wrapping his sore naked body, from the latest sex they’ve had, in a navy blue robe, and went downstairs.

Of course, Hannibal was sitting by the fireplace, visibly tense. Will approached him from behind, touching his shoulder with delicacy.

"Hannibal?", he asked, "what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, my love."

"It's fine", he squeezed Hannibal's shoulder.

"Now, tell me what's the problem", Will then crouched beside the armchair Hannibal was in, resting his head on his crossed arms and looking up to his husband's worried expression.

"I think you know what it is", Hannibal sighed.

"Is it because tonight's a full moon night?"

Hannibal lowered his eyes. Will knew that was the problem, so he touched Hannibal's arm.

"It's okay, you know that. We know how to deal with it."

"I know but I can't help worrying that I might hurt you", Hannibal looked at Will. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me, Hannibal. You never did and will never do. And even if you did, I wouldn't be scared nor feel angry. I love you the way you are. You know this, right?"

"I know", Hannibal took Will's hand, inhaling his scent and then kissing it, "that's why I'm always concerned."

"You worry too much", Will got up and sat down on Hannibal's lap, "I'll be okay. After you get ready, you'll go hunting and I'll be waiting for you. Then", he placed his hands on Hannibal's face, "you'll bring fresh meat for us and I'll help you make dinner tomorrow."

"You always know how to cheer me up, beloved", Hannibal touched Will's hand on his face.

"And also", Will gave him a malicious smirk, "you should know that I love when we have sex in full moon days. You get stronger and so feral, tightening me in your embrace and growling in my ear", Will kissed him, "it's so good. My big bad wolf."

Hannibal's cheeks got red and Will chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose and caressing his hair. Hannibal let out a small, low grunt.

"Now let's go, it's almost time", Will stood up and took Hannibal's hand. Will made sure Hannibal drank enough water to keep him hydrated, he would need it. He also asked Hannibal to wear thin clothes, since he would probably rip them off.

When Hannibal was already feeling uneasy, Will headed them to the back door, and they could see the dark sky full of clouds; the moon could appear at any moment. "I shall go now", Hannibal said, looking up then looking at Will. His eyes were shining, slightly red.

"Of course", Will nodded then wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, getting closer to kiss him. "I hope you have a good hunt", he said after kissing him deeply.

"I will, and it’ll be for you", Hannibal smiled, his fangs showing. "See you in the morning."

"I'll be waiting in our bed", Will returned the smile.

Then, Hannibal turned around and went into the forest, disappearing among the trees. Will smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around his body and headed back to the house.


End file.
